Torturing Pegasus J Crawford
by Darkthief
Summary: next update will take awhile, my PC is down but im not giving up yet
1. Crawford's answering machine

The Tortures of Pegasus J. Crawford  
  
Darkthief: welcome to my new fic, it involves many incidents with Pegasus (Crawford) he will be bashed, tortured, and other ways of torture, so enjoy. I do not own yu-gi-oh  
  
Chapter 1: this is only the beginning, Pegasus  
  
Answering machine: you have reached the mansion of Pegasus j. Crawford, I not at home, reading and/or watching funny bunny, or dying of torture of an evil toilet, the loss of my millennium eye, or being tortured in others ways, leave a message after the beep. BEEP!!!  
  
Pegasus, this is Kaiba, the big five are long gone, you're next, see you in court. for trying to rape my little brother, YOU FAGGOT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hello, Pegasus, this is Duke Devlin, you know, the guy you issued a deal for dungeon dice monsters (dice dungeons and dragon in the Japanese anime) where's my contract, I'm losing my patience  
  
Hello. Oh wrong number, I'm looking for a maximillion Pegasus j Crawford  
  
----------------------------Crawford's answers to the messages-------------- ----------------------  
  
Why Kaiba-boy, don't get hasty, it was Tristan Taylor's idea, I had nothing to do with it EXECPT for the fact I sealed Mokuba's soul in a card so you would duel yugi-boy  
  
Dukey-boy, sorry for the delay, I assure you, your contract from industrial illusions will be sent to you in a week, I promise (and if I lie I'll die and go straight to hell)  
  
HELLO I'm him (maximillion Pegasus j Crawford) now what do you want  
  
Sorry Tristan, I blew our cover with kaiba, FORGIVE ME!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Darkthief: I know, not many calls but I inserted that message to Tristan, it's a shame oh well, and Crawford must die. Send reviews of ideas to torture Pegasus. Here is my current list of chapter scenarios  
  
Not the evil toilet again (snickers loudly) Sumo wrestling, Anzu vs. Tristan vs. Crawford Many ways how Pegasus lost his millennium eye The yamis' assault on Pegasus  
  
Yami.t: that's all right now 


	2. special guest, and darkthief's troops ar...

Chapter 2: Pegasus has guests (his worst nightmare)  
  
Yami.t: YEAH!!!!!! We're back, and Pegasus will be torture by yami bakura, a very special guest, and me  
  
Darkthief: that's right, sheaths sword, and I don't plan to be nice either to that rotten cheat-skate  
  
Crawford: awwww, thanks for the compliment  
  
Yami bakura: simmer down you; I'm here to do my job MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
???: And I do as well  
  
Crawford: who are you?  
  
???: your chibi self that's who, you made my future bad, I intend to change that, thanks to these gentlemen  
  
The answering machine: Mr. Crawford, you have one new message  
  
Message: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I stole your eye, and I'll never give it back mwhahahahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Crawford: bakura!!!!!!!!!!! Give me my eye  
  
Chibi Pegasus: do a trick  
  
Crawford: never, I'm no dog, that's joey  
  
Joey: I'm aware of that fool, but?  
  
Seto: you are the dog now Crawford  
  
Duke: yeah, so meet your chibi's demands or I'll throw my dice at your head  
  
Crawford: never, summons ryu-ran, ryu-ran burn them  
  
Ryu-ran: unleashes fire breath however it is stopped  
  
Darkthief: ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!, takes out sword and charges at ryu-ran then jumps into the sky  
  
Crawford: what's he up to  
  
Yami.t: my aibou is a master swordsman, plus since he owns the millennium star, he can beat your pathetic monster  
  
Crawford: summons 2 more ryu-ran's  
  
Kujo:ha!!!!!!! Takes out sword  
  
3po: (another one of my friends) smirks and takes out sword  
  
windkiller(another friend of mine) hey darkthief, let's made mench-meat out of these dragons  
  
Darkthief: ok, destroys all the ryu ran  
  
Yami bakura: throws the millennium eye in the toilet  
  
Crawford: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT MY EYE!!!!!!!  
  
3po: flushes the toilet and the eye explodes  
  
Crawford: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Pegasus: yes, my job is done, walks off with chibi Cecilia  
  
Darkthief: and I made it where chibi will have a good long life with Cecilia  
  
Crawford: no fair  
  
Yami bakura: shut up or I'll just kill you  
  
Crawford: shuts up  
  
3po: nice doing business with you dt  
  
darkthief: thanks, hits yami.t with a mammer  
  
yami.t: X_X  
  
darkthief: well that it for this chapter  
  
3po: yeah and Pegasus torture shall continue  
  
funny bunny: walks up to Pegasus  
  
Crawford: what the hell  
  
Funny bunny: hi peggy hi peggy hi peggy, cuts pegasus's head off  
  
Windkiller: that was unexpected  
  
Darkthief: true, next chapter yami.t will be up(that is if he doesn't review for getting me with Mai  
  
Kujo: stop playing hard-to-get  
  
Darkthief: never, the king of thieves nevers plays fair, runs off  
  
3po: uh, see you next chapter and review 


	3. its exodia, and prank calls

Chapter 3: more guests, darkthief summons shadow realm assistance  
  
3po: sup all, we back, and DT has more fun for all  
  
Darkthief: that's right, we have guests, Ashley moto, chibitell, yami tell, jessy, and zephyr. I welcome you all in the fun of torturing Pegasus  
  
Crawford: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT AGAIN  
  
Yami tell: kicks Pegasus in the nuts  
  
Crawford: OWWWWW!!!!!!! THAT'S PAINFUL  
  
Windkiller: shut up fool, or I'll make it worse  
  
Zephyr: takes out sword, no need windkiller, I'll deal with him  
  
Crawford: my mighty toons, GET THEM!!!  
  
Kujo: what, again?  
  
Yami.t: we'll take them down again (yami.t is not yami tell, yami.t is my yami)  
  
Yami tell: duty calls, slices and dices some toons  
  
Yami bakura: sends a man eater bug to assault the toons  
  
Yami malik: sends sun dragon of ra on the toons  
  
Crawford: oh, malik's here, great  
  
Yami: uh yeah Pegasus, we are here to make you suffer, sends dark magician in the fray  
  
Jessy: sneaks up behind Pegasus and ties him up, then hangs him on the ceiling  
  
Chibitell: hits Pegasus with the millennium pole  
  
Ashley moto: DIE PEGASUS!!!!!!!!!!! Sets Pegasus on fire  
  
Crawford: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I'M BURNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Darkthief: this is far too easy. Millennium star starts glowing  
  
3po: toons, toons TOONS!?!? They are pathetic  
  
Yami: looks at the burning Pegasus, stunned  
  
Zephyr: cuts Pegasus body parts off, MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Darkthief: Pegasus isn't dead, not yet  
  
Yami.t: uh oh, my aibou has that evil look  
  
Darkthief: star starts glowing, sets the exodia cards down. Looks at Pegasus and starts chanting, grant these souls at twilight hour, grant us power our hunger vower, with all 5 pieces of the forbidden one, I NOW SUMMON, THE POWER OF EXODIA THE FORBIDDEN ONE! the seal that holds exodia appears, then exodia appears, exodia breaks the chains on on wrists then gathers up power  
  
Yami: he.. He's summoning exodia  
  
Crawford: no not him, not exodia, anyone but him  
  
Darkthief: now exodia OBLITERATE!!!, exodia unleashes a golden beam of immense power at Pegasus  
  
Jessy: yeah, Pegasus is going to suffer badly to exodia  
  
Crawford: is destroyed by exodia's beam  
  
Darkthief: well that was fun, revives Pegasus and sends him back to his castle  
  
Zephyr: what now  
  
Kujo: prank calls for Pegasus  
  
Chibitell: oh goodie, prank calls  
  
Kujo: I'm first, dials pegasus's number  
  
Crawford: hello  
  
Kujo: I know what you did last summer, now pay me one million dollars  
  
Crawford: shivers, o o ok, I'll send the money. Hangs up  
  
3po: I'm next, pushes redial  
  
Crawford: hello  
  
3po: it is I, cell, give up your cards, or else  
  
Crawford: or else what  
  
3po: or else, I'll send heishin over  
  
Crawford: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK I GIVE UP THE CARDS, sobs. Hangs up  
  
Yami bakura: ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That was a good one,  
  
Windkiller: I'm next, pushes redial  
  
Crawford: hello  
  
Windkiller: hello, you have ordered 50 mushroom pizzas, that will be $180  
  
Crawford: ok, ok(croquet is never ordering pizza again) hangs up  
  
Yami malik: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who sent the pizza's  
  
Yami.t: I did  
  
Yami malik: dirty  
  
Yami bakura: my turn, pushes redial  
  
Crawford: hello  
  
Yami bakura: state your name  
  
Crawford: I am Pegasus j. Crawford  
  
Yami bakura: oh, so you are telling me you are gay  
  
Crawford: no, uh um, yes IM GAY I'm with tristan taylor, hangs up  
  
All: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pegasus is gay  
  
Yami malik: ok, ok my turn, pushes redial  
  
Pegasus: hello  
  
Yami malik: wassup! This is bandit keith, you're the greatest  
  
Pegasus: why thank you. Hangs up  
  
Keith: WHAT!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami malik: hahahahahahahahahahhhahahahhahahahha!!!!! Shut up you puppet, holds out rod  
  
Chibitell: me next, pushes redial  
  
Crawford: hello  
  
Chibitell: exodia is at your doorstep  
  
Crawford: hangs up  
  
Darkthief: good one chibtell, he didn't even talk  
  
Mai: hangs on darkthief's back, he is a chicken  
  
Yami.t: (now, now aibou, you can't play hard-to-get with mai now)  
  
Darkthief: (somehow I know you rigged this all up)  
  
Yami.t: (damn right)  
  
Yamitell: I'm up, pushes redial  
  
Crawford: hello  
  
Yamitell: sup loser, you suck in dueling  
  
Crawford: crys like a baby, hangs up  
  
Kujo: hahaha, now he's a huge crybaby, bwhahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Darkthief: ok, one more, and I'll do the honor, pushes redial  
  
Crawford: hello  
  
Darkthief: hi deadman, it's me, your friend exodia, I'll haunt you as you awake, as you eat, as you sleep, and as you duel, then I will kill you, MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crawford: no!!!!!!!, hangs up  
  
All: ahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!! That was  
  
  
  
----------end--------  
  
Darkthief: whoa, that was fun  
  
Mai: yeah, glomps darkthief and kisses him  
  
yami.t: aw, the lover boy isn't sh  
  
Kujo: lucky him, is being glomped by ami  
  
Ami: kujo!!!!!!!! I love you, kisses him  
  
Windkiller: this is too much  
  
Yami bakura: not really, I hate all girls; it's just in my blood  
  
Yami malik: you're not the only one  
  
Yami: yeah, but you two are perverts  
  
Yami malik and bakura: so what mr.goodie goodie  
  
Ashley: oh shut, you two  
  
3po: what up next  
  
Yami.t: a sumo wrestling match, Pegasus vs. Tristan, tea is ref  
  
Windkiller: that should be funny  
  
Darkthief, two words, slobber-knocker  
  
Mai: true, continues to kiss darkthief  
  
Yami.t: (no playing hard to get aibou)  
  
Darkthief: (so, I least I HAVE a girl (  
  
Yami.t: scratches head (true)  
  
Chibitell: send reviews for the fic, join the fun  
  
Jessy: yeah, kill Pegasus  
  
Crawford: why me  
  
Darkthief: because I hate you Pegasus, your chibi self isn't that bad, but you are  
  
3po: well, see you next chapter 


	4. pegasus diesmore than once to let you kn...

Chapter 4: more Pegasus torture, and background info of darkthief  
  
  
  
Yami.t: back again, before we start the fun, darkthief has something he wishes to say  
  
Darkthief: thanks yami, this is a message to the clow hatter, you want info on me, you got it. In real life, I'm a very skilled swordsman. about the millennium items in the fic, there are the seven original, my star, and chibitell's pole. The mary-sue part, let's see, don't know what the hell that's about. So this about covers it. And one more thing, I know all about the battle city season, I know the matches, charaters, etc. ok enough of this wasteless chatter, on with the fic. In short, this is only an anti fic on Pegasus  
  
-----------------------------------------torturing Pegasus j. Crawford chapter4---------------  
  
Kujo: haha haha, time to torture Pegasus  
  
3po: his past tortures were prank calls, being killed(many, many times) and now a sumo-wrestling match vs tristan taylor. Now the catch, we need to make them fat  
  
windkiller: how?  
  
3po: I'm glad you asked, I stole 30 cans of weightgain4000 (I don't own south park, I just watch it for the hell of it)  
  
Darkthief: forces 15 can of weightgain4000 down Pegasus and Tristan's throats  
  
Yami.t: this is ugly, looks at the fat Pegasus and tristan. How pathetic  
  
Crawford: I'm gay  
  
Tristan: I know you are, I at least have a girl, that girl happens to be miho  
  
Malik: due to certain circumstances with tea and my yami(lovebirds, my yami is a softie hahahahaha) I'll be ref  
  
Crawford: I thought we were dueling  
  
All: SHUT UP PEGASUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Darkthief: ok, on with the fight I guess  
  
Crawford: hoi!!!!!! Wah!! Moves forward  
  
Tristan: rams into Pegasus, knocking him down  
  
Malik: Pegasus is down  
  
Crawford: I .. Surrender, passes out  
  
Kujo: bummer  
  
Darkthief: hold it kujo, I'm not ending this chapter yet.hides in the shadows  
  
Yami.t: aibou, you are such a coward with girls  
  
Darkthief: say what you want, yami, no one can find me. Runs off  
  
Kujo: he's gone  
  
3po: I know where he is, he is in..the shadow realm. No wait, he is in the woods, I hear his footsteps  
  
yami.t: oh well, no matter, he is nthinking of plans to torture Pegasus  
  
Kujo: how  
  
Crawford: wakes up and see a card in front of him, oh ho, the exodia cards, tries to grab them but they are pulled away by a string, come back here you.  
  
Yami: throws a grenade at Pegasus  
  
Crawford: swallows the grenade  
  
Yami bakura: oh yeah, he's really gonna get it  
  
Malik: I think darkthief killed Pegasus that way before  
  
Bakura: what makes you say that malik, smirks  
  
Malik: points to a plaque, this: THE DEATH OF PEGASUS AT RYOU BAKURA'S GAMESHOW(question showdown part 2 by joey's laydeeh) a picture of Pegasus exploding is shown  
  
Bakura: what, I thought you guys forgot about that  
  
Yami bakura: no matter aibou, we still got Pegasus millennium eye(and shadi went crazy)  
  
Seto: throws a grenade in pegasus's mouth  
  
Yugi: whaddya know, Pegasus will die twice  
  
Yami: I got a better idea, we let our duel monsters beat the hell out of him  
  
Kujo: good idea  
  
Yami bakura: me first, I'll send the man eater bug and the morphing jar after him. Uses shadow powers of the ring to summon the man-eater bug and the morphing jar  
  
Yami:I'm up, summons the dark magician, black luster soldier, magnet warrior, summoned skull, and saint dragon of osiris  
  
Yami malik: is that all, summons sun dragon of ra, zera the mant, and seirayu  
  
Seto: that is some weak monsters, summons obelisk the tormenter, blue-eyes ultimate dragon, and swordstalker  
  
Darkthief: and my monsters, summons suijin, jinzo, Cosmo queen, black skull dragon, meteor black dragon, and exodia  
  
Crawford: looks at the monsters, yipe!!  
  
Man-eater bug and morphing jar: rips off Pegasus arms  
  
Magnet warrior and summoned skull: electrocutes Pegasus  
  
Crawford yyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!  
  
Swordstalker, black luster soldier jinzo, and zera the mant: cuts Pegasus into pieces  
  
Suijin: soaks Pegasus  
  
The dragons (black meteor, black skull, seirayu, and the blue-eyes ultimate dragon): blasts Pegasus with their different attacks  
  
Crawford: h..he.. help..  
  
Cosmo queen and dark magician: silences Pegasus  
  
The gods and exodia: destroys Pegasus completely with their combined power, also blowing up he entire castle  
  
Kujo: how evil was that, that ruled  
  
Darkthief: I revive him later, so we can continue the torture  
  
Yami.t: too late, chibitell and her gang already did  
  
Chibitell: smacks Pegasus with the millennium pole  
  
Jessy: cuts off Pegasus's hair  
  
Crawford: WHY ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami tell: cuts off his arms and legs  
  
Crawford: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT HURTS BADLY AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zephyr: cuts off Pegasus head  
  
Darkthief: uh, ok now we are done here  
  
---------------------------------------------end chapter-------------------- -----------------------------  
  
darkthief: well that's it, Pegasus will be back to be tortured, so send reviews of tortures for him, heck, join the fun too  
  
yami.t: yeah, we respect the younger version of Pegasus, but this Pegasus we know is well, well hated by us. So we have business  
  
Windkiller: well, review  
  
All: see you next chapter 


End file.
